Bloody Kisses
by Amortentia7
Summary: She's seen people die. People she loved. And it's someone's fault. She's on a hunt. A hunt for revenge. And nothing, and no one, is going to stand in her way... No matter how bloody it gets.


**A/N: This idea has been nagging at the back of my mind for ages, so I told a my good friend Ruffa (Fanfiction name AnatomyInside); and look, it's turned into a fanfiction type thing. ^^ After long nights E-mailing, chatting on MSN and blowing off Maths Lessons - we've written the first chapter. Ruffa did most of it. All the editing, and details, I kinda watched. :L I hope you like it. **

**~ She's seen people die. People she loved. And it's someone's fault. She's on a hunt. A hunt for revenge. And nothing, or no one, is going to stand in her way... No matter how bloody it gets. ~**

**Enjoy my minions. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Red Lips**

A smirk tugged at the edge of her red lips. This was it. This was definitely it. With its mowed lawns and trimmed flower beds that lay beyond the tall, iron gate. She rolled her eyes. She pressed the buzzer on the side of the ash white wall with a bony finger that's sharpened nail had chipped black nail varnish smothered on its cuticle. Buzz.

"This is Wayne Manor, how may I assist you?" A posh voice crackled through the little box.

She grinned and laughed slightly to herself. What a douche. "I'm here to see Mistaaaaahhh Wayne." She mimicked his posh accent, drawling on the 'Mr' and flicking her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Do you have an appointment?"

She waited ten long seconds before replying, the accent dropping.

"No."

There was a rustle from the microphone and then a calm, drawling and familiar voice spoke. "Bryony, come in."

She'd been invited in. Great. With a big shift and an ear piercing squeal, the metal gates opened; inviting Bryony in.

Bryony couldn't contain her infamous, growing smirk.

* * *

She could hear his heavy breathing, even though he didn't need to breathe. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her rhythmic heart beat that seemed to beat constantly quicker as he moved a step closer to her. He seemed to be breathing for her, like he wanted to share more than just anger with her.

"It's been 14 years Bryony. 14 FUCKING years"

He spoke with a strong distaste like his words were poison.

Bryony felt a sense of longing, even sympathy, regret and shame. But she held it all back. Her emotions had to be in check to face him.

"Well, times change. People change. 14 years? We've got forever. We're immortal remember?"

"Of COURSE I FUCKING REMEMBER" He shouted at her and she held her breath, as she felt like crying. No, she had to calm herself. "Calm down. You'll wake the dead by shouting like that" She giggled to herself.

"It's no FUCKING JOKE! You FORGET BRYONY, WE ARE DEAD"

With those words, he turned his heel and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bryony demanded. How DARE he turn his back on her and walk away.

"I'm getting the fuck away from you Bryony; I'm not up for getting fucked over by you again"

"I'm the one who got FUCKED over" Bryony hissed, grabbing his shoulder and digging her nails into his skin.

"YOU? HAH. Bryony, suddenly your humour has been improved since I've last seen you"

"Suddenly, your level of ego has risen too. For fuck sake, listen to me"

"Why should I? You left me Bryony; you fucking left me without an explanation and without a goodbye."

"You knew why I had to leave."

"No. I didn't actually. So would you please explain why you ripped my heart in 2 again?"

Bryony paused, lost in her thoughts. Then deciding it was for the best she changed the subject.

"What? Sorry, I blanked out. Anyways, I need a place to stay"

"What? Ugh. Bryony, I can't let you stay here. The other vampire's wouldn't accept you"

"And why wouldn't they accept me?" Bryony's eyes darkened slightly.

"Because they all think you're my stupid pet. My favourite. And because I'm the leader I can't have them criticise me because you want a place to stay."

"But you're the only one I can turn to Wayne. You know that's true" Bryony's features seemed too softened and she took his freezing hand in hers, looking into his eyes like she was searching for a hint of his emotions.

He almost tugged away, but the smoothness of her skin soothed his anger.

"Bryony...please..."

Wayne let out a frustrated smile as he knew he couldn't win against Bryony's advances. He was weak for her touch.

She giggled, and with a blur, she was inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? If we get a good response, the Chapter length will grow and the time between updates will shorten. Eh? ;) **

**Megan & Ruffa.**


End file.
